The present invention is directed to apparatus for simulating a perspective view of a video image and for storing such image with a minimum number of bits.
In the past, the production of a perspective view, for example, of a landscape that might be used in a game where various targets such as bridges and farmhouses would be "shot at" by player has been produced by mechanical means. Where a video display is used there has been a lack of realism.
Furthermore, the generation of a video landscape which extends over substantially the entire display screen has required a prohibitive amount of digital storage.